


Freshly Baked Bread

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Arc 1 Spoilers, Death, General spoilers, Mentions of Death, Wholesome, baker mountain, mountains journey, mountains wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Summary: Mountain lived a happy life with his wonderful wife. It was different then most people would live, but thats what made it special.Though his life took a quick change.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Fresh bread.  
Oh how he loved the smell of freshly baked bread.  
A common scent in their charming home along with sweet confectionary treats, hot brewed tea, and jasmine. Oh how they loved jasmine.

They were different. But that was what drew them closer. She cooked, he hunted. She was the one to lift him,,,, literally.  
Many wouldn’t think a 14ft giant and a 4ft dwarf would be able to live together, let alone flourish. But they did.   
While there may have been ladders leading to almost every high surface, and smaller comical furniture in some locations of the house, it’s what made it all unique.   
And though they had their differences, they shared one thing in common.  
Baking.  
Silly to think, how would a giant and a dwarf bake for each other? The funny thing was they didn’t know how to either.   
She would make large batches of bread rolls that he could swim in, while he made sweets of bite sized joy for her.   
Sour dough, Brioche, naan, rolls, pretzels, baguettes, were constantly being made. Their dream, to open a lovely little bakery in a booming village. They both knew it would take time and it would be hard regarding their drastic differences to the rest of the world. But for now, they sat in their pecurlier and comfortable house in the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't home.   
She was always home when he got back.   
He quickly dragged in the spoils of the day's hunt and ran to the kitchen.  
Nothing  
The bedroom  
Nothing  
The sitting room  
Nothing.   
Nothing was left behind, as if nothing was there to begin with. He knew he was but a little dwarf in a big world, but he wasn't just going to stand by and let her disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Days  
It had been days. But he wouldn't stop searching. Traveling farther and farther up the mountains. He had never traversed these peaks, for many reasons. Not only was it harder for him to climb most of the steep rocks due to his short stature, but he wouldn't be alone if he went up any higher. Wild beasts were known to live atop the mountains as well as hunters searching for their heads.   
He didn’t want her to be up there, he wouldn't know why she would be up there, but the pit in his stomach told him otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

Red  
He didn’t want to look.  
So many questions ran through his head.   
Why was she up here  
Who did this to her  
Why  
He hesitantly walked over to the large body. His breath hitched as he saw her face, it was cold, it was empty.  
He fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. Nothing was left. He was empty, a void of emotion, numb. His thoughts raced. How could he let this happen, he was the protector. She would have been alive if he was a better companion. She would still be here.   
He placed a hand on her arm. The gashes across her figure sickened him. They were deep and done with such violent and ill intent. Whoever had done this is beyond corrupt and would pay for what they had done to his gentle giant.   
He was alone, what was left of the happiness in his life had faded away. He had to leave, get away, he couldn't take it. In a panic he got to his feet and started to race away from the body. Looking back one more time he noticed something. Quickly going back and looking around the neck of his companion.


	5. Chapter 5

The locket.  
I remembered that locket. He gave it to her as a gift on the day they wed. He firmly grasped the large necklace and ripped it off her neck and stuffed it into his carrying sack and began his descent down the mountain. Looking down, more thoughts rushed through his head.  
You can join her  
Just let go  
Just give up  
But he didn’t. She would want him to keep going. Make a new life for himself. Live the life they both wanted to live.

On his own.


	6. Chapter 6

It smelled disgusting.  
The wharf was not the most pleasant place he visited on his travels, but something pulled him there. Was it destiny or coincidence?   
He clutched the small locket around his neck. After he visited a nearby wizard to have it shrunk for easy carry, he couldn't stop holding it. This small bit of precious metal acted as a security blanket, grounding him. But sometimes it wasn't enough.   
He turned to quick relief  
He began to drink.  
The soft dwarf who cared for his loving wife had become an angry and hateful man with no remorse for the soul he hurts.


	7. Chapter 7

pain  
Mountain felt nothing but cold hard cement. Groggily opening his eyes to see the rest of his party on the other side of the factory. Taxi in a panic aiding sylvan as the other man got up.   
“And when I looked down the alley I saw you and mountain being carried by Br’aad. But Br’aad was next to me!”   
“Can you shut up Taxi” The cat froze as he saw Mountain sit up and glare at the two. He walked over to the two and looked at Sylnan. “You ok? How's your finger?”   
“Finger?” Taxi questioned, as he looked at Sylnan. As he raised his hand, Taxi let out a loud yelp. “What happened!”   
Taxi sat in shock and concern as the two retold the story of their kidnapping. The rest of the party joined in to hear about their experiences just as shocked.  
“I just don’t know why” Mountain yawned, still tired and in pain from the night before. Scratching at his neck, something is off. He looked down and saw it was gone.  
The locket  
“Where is it!”   
“Where is what?” Vel asked.  
“My locket!”   
“Wow mountain I didn’t know you wore a locket, very unlike you” Br’aad snickered.   
“Now is not the time Br’aad. They stole my locket and I need to get it back.”  
“I don’t know how a locket could be so important.”  
“It just is Br’aad! I need to get it back.” Mountain got up and started toward the door. Sylnan quickly got up and blocked him from the door.  
“Mountain you have no idea what you are doing!”  
“Yes I do, and I'm going to go get it back.”  
“You don’t even know where you are going!”  
“But I can find where.”  
“Mountain I promise we will help you get your locket back, but we need to make a plan. We are going to try and find them anyways. We just need to stay calm and think of something before we go storming out.” Mountain looked up at sylnan and back down at his feet.   
“Fine, but know, that locket is very important to me.”  
“I understand mountains, now let's get some rest.”


	8. Chapter 8

Right.  
Everything was right again, or at least closer to normal. Sylnan is alive, The blue orc is dead, Brenden is defeated, and most importantly his locket is back.   
But there was so much more.  
He could have had a family, but why did they leave him. Confusion and anger took over again.   
Everyone always leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

Why were they back in the wharf again?  
But more specifically, why were they back in the graveyard in the warf.   
“Just over here.” Velrisa whispered.  
“Can someone tell me why we are back in this god forsaken wharf? We could get killed.” Mountain took another swig from his canister. His drinking had been getting even worse but everyone was too scared to say anything. He forgot easily.   
“We were given instruction to come back to and retrieve the soul of a prodigy child.”  
“How do we know which one it is.” Mountain grumbled slurring his words. Vel shook her head, having already explained multiple times on the journey to the wharf, untimely deciding to brush mountain off. Velrisa led the party through the small grave site toward the back, searching for what they came for. Her eyes widened as she saw it. Running up to a smaller ragged grave.   
“So what is so special about this kid.”   
“The King said there is a child, a prodigy in his craft, who holds more power than one would think. The boy was offed by his own brother with the family sword. The sword he was to weild to honor his city.”   
“Well what can this kid do?” Sylnan piped up.  
“Well, I've had the honor of meeting our little hero.” Velrisa placed her hands on the grave. “He wanted to be a baker.” Mountain tensed up.  
“So a baker is going to help us save his city?” Br’aad chuckled.   
“Now, everyone quiet.” Velrisa hushed the party and they all sat in silence.   
“Michael are you there?” The ghost of a small boy appeared in front of Velrisa, smiling down at her.  
“Hello miss!” Michael chirped, “It's been some time, my father would like to thank you for helping me!”  
“I appreciate it, but michael, we need your help.”


	10. Chapter 10

Red.  
The same red scruffy hair mountain had.   
He was no longer a ghost, but a small little elf boy standing in front of the party. But he looked so similar. Pale skin, large nose, and the red hair. But mountain looked closer. His eyes a familiar blue, that sparkled in the moonlight.   
Just like hers.  
He dropped his canister and rubbed his eyes. This was real, this boy was real. He heard a bark and saw Jack run over to Michael.  
“JACK NO!” Mountain reached out, but Jack didn't jump, circling Michael, the boy laughed as he pet the large dog that was almost double his size. Mountain looked at the sight in front of him. It was almost too good to be true.   
“I like your dog Mr.” Michael laughed as Jack gave him a long lick across the face.   
“Ha… ya.” Mountain walked up and ruffled the boy's hair, “I think he likes you too.” He looked at him and hesitated. “So… I heard you like baking.”   
“Ya! My mom taught me how!” He beamed  
Mountain smiled, and looked at his locket, clutching it.  
“Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Fresh Bread  
The wooden door swung open.  
“Ooo! I smell fresh bread!”  
“Good to see you Br’aad, it’s been a while.” The half elf, waltzed in and Sylnan trailed right behind. “Sylnan buddy, good to see you too.”   
“You too Mountain, and congrats on the new shop. I never saw you as the baking type but you seem really happy.” Mountain just smiled and nodded.   
Suddenly a clamor came from the back of the small bakery.  
“Don’t worry Pa! It was nothing!” A few seconds later, the door behind the counter swung open and there stood Michael covered in flour. “Jack knocked the flour over.”   
“Sure buddy.” Mountain ruffled Michael hair.  
“It’s good to see you Michael, we had to be here for the grand opening.” Br’aad chirped up. Michael smiled.  
“I’ll go get you guys some of the bread I just made!” He rushed back behind the counter and to the back room. “Jack move! We have customers!” a quiet bark was heard from the back room and more muttering.  
Sylnan turned to mountain. “He’s good for you. You seem happier.”  
“I am.” the three adults say in a peaceful silence looking around the quaint little bakery.   
“You haven't told us much about her, but I think she would be proud of you mountain.” Sylnan piped up.   
Mountain clutched his locket and looked outside at the hanging wooden sign reading “~Michael and Skies bakery~”  
“Ya… She would.”

(I also like to think they named a signature loaf at the bakery Br’ead)


End file.
